


Edge Of Seventeen

by Tankred



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, I Ship It, Other Life, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, alternative characters, alternative universe, other time, stop la frustration, teen Hopper, teen Joyce, what if...
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankred/pseuds/Tankred
Summary: Cette fanfic Joyce/Hopper propose une version clairement alternative des deux personnages. Tant par l’époque proposée que par l’aspect non-canon de ce qui est raconté.Des libertés sont prises quant à imaginer l’adolescence de deux amis d’enfance dans la petite ville d’Hawkins, comté de Roane, Indiana. Et puis si j’ai vu juste alors c’est bonus !Allez savoir… leur avenir pourrait lui aussi être tout à fait différent ? Bref ! Trêve de bavardages.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Joyce / Jim, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers / Jim Hopper - Relationship, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic Joyce/Hopper propose une version clairement alternative des deux personnages. Tant par l’époque proposée que par l’aspect non-canon de ce qui est raconté.   
> Des libertés sont prises quant à imaginer l’adolescence de deux amis d’enfance dans la petite ville d’Hawkins, comté de Roane, Indiana. Et puis si j’ai vu juste alors c’est bonus !   
> Allez savoir… leur avenir pourrait lui aussi être tout à fait différent ? Bref ! Trêve de bavardages.

_ «  Well I hear you in the morning  
And I hear you  
At nightfall  
Sometime to be near you  
Is to be unable to hear you  
My love  
I'm a few years older than you » _

** Hawkins, mai 1985. **

C’est la fin de l’année scolaire et comme le veut la tradition aux Etats-Unis, elle se clôture par le traditionnel Bal de Promo. Le moment tant redouté ou tant attendu par les élèves. Le moment de l’effervescence, de la découverte des uns et des autres. Le moment où les histoires se brisent ou alors se cristallisent pour durer de nombreuses années. Le Bal de Promo est un rite de passage où les « seniors » tournent une page de leur vie scolaire, de leur vie tout court pour quitter le plus souvent la région et rejoindre une université. Plus ou moins prestigieuse, là n’est pas la question. Un rite qui sonne le glas d’une période d’insouciance quand l’âge adulte vous guette et les responsabilités qui vont avec. C’est dans cette atmosphère particulière que tous les élèves de dernières années se retrouvent une dernière fois pour faire la fête. Il est vingt trois heures passée, « Fire In The Twilight » résonnait dans le gymnase. Un titre à la saveur particulière pour quelqu’uns qui se reconnaissent dans cinq lycéens habitués les retenues du samedi. La piste est bondée, les cavaliers font danser leur cavalière. Quelqu’un a déjà trafiqué le punch dans le dos de Sullivan, le surveillant principal. Sans compter les petits malins qui faisaient circuler les flasques sous couverts des fabuleuses vestes de costumes de l’époque. Les années 80 n’ont pas été trés tendres avec la mode. 

Et en dehors de cette effervescence, lorsque le regard ce détache de cette foule bigarrée qui s’agitent sur Duran, Duran, deux silhouettes se détachent. A l’ombre d’un jeune homme qui allait doucement mais surement vers la vingtaine, se cachait une jeune femme qui elle, fêterait à peine son dix huitième printemps. Normalement, elle n’aurait pas dû être là ce soir mais il ne souhaitait qu’elle comme cavalière au risque de rester chez lui. Après tout, c’est le dernier jour de lycée, on pouvait au moins avoir ce passe-droit ? Elle ne lui arrivait qu’à peine à l’épaule. Si minuscule face à cette montagne de l’Indiana qui la regardait d’un air tendre. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Ses doigts à elle jouait distraitement avec le pan de la veste de costume du dernière année. Sourire timide mais le regard qui en dit long. Pendant ce temps, la voix de Simon Le Bon s’effaçait en fondu au profit du rythme synthétique d’OMD et de son Enola Gay. Une main qui se glisse sur la hanche fine, froissant légèrement le tissu de la robe d’un violet sombre. La musique, il n’y fait même plus attention. C’est plutôt son coeur qui cogne terriblement fort qui passe au dessus de tout. Si proches depuis toujours, mais si distants dans le même temps. Un paradoxe douloureux qui s’achève ce soir alors qu’enfin les deux parties trouvent une terrain d’entente. Pas besoin de mots. Pas besoin d’explications, de justifications. Ils se connaissent assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de ça et se comprendre d’un simple regard. 

Une soirée pas comme les autres, témoin d’une histoire qui ne l’est pas non plus.  Ses lèvres frôlent les siennes, la main posée sur le mur près de son visage qui glissait alors sur les traits fins de la jeune femme. Et ses doigts à elle, qui se referment sur la veste, l’attire plus près encore. La gorge sèche et le palpitant qui déconne complètement. Plus rien n’existe à cet instant. En dehors du temps, du moment. Joyce sourit comme une idiote, les joues rouges. Elle en a tellement rêvé de ce moment sans jamais en dire un mot. Pourquoi risquerait t’elle à perdre cette amitié si précieuse pour des sentiments que son meilleur ami ne partageait pas ? Le silence était la meilleure des armes pour se défendre contre ces émotions si brutales parfois. Quand cette garce de Clara Carson l’approchait d’un peu trop près. A ses yeux, il n’y avait que lui. Il n’y avait que James. Certaine qu’il ne la voyait autrement que par le prisme de l’amitié. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte, à cette instant même où le contact se fait. Que le lien se crée. Qu’elle avait tout faux. Un beau zéro pointé. Il faut dire que celui qu’on préfère appeler « Jim » ne l’aura pas bien aidé. À ruminer tout son saoul quand Bradford osait passer le bras autour des épaules de Joyce. Les noms d’oiseaux partaient vite. Les coups aussi, parfois. Pas bagarreur mais colérique. Les deux étudiants ont eu des échanges plus que musclés. Hopper se cachant derrière le rôle de l’ami protecteur. Bon dieu, il voulait juste être à sa place. Un quiproquo qui aura duré 5 ans. 

Les voilà à rire de leur propre bêtise, dans un souffle apaisé, soulagé même de se trouver enfin. Un baiser tendre, le premier, le tant attendu. Le tant redouté. A l’image de cette soirée. De ce moment. Une histoire qui commence quand une page se tourne. Mais comment a t’elle commencé ? Pour ça, il faudra retourner un peu dans le passé. Soyez sympa, rembobinez ! Pas besoin de retourner cinq ans en arrière car cette année 1985 aura été la plus riches en émotions. C’était la dernière pour Hopper qui s’engagera dès ses 20 ans dans l’US Army, sa seule perspective d’avenir. La dernière pour lui de profiter de toutes les occasions avec elle, le moindre moment et redouter celui où il lui annoncera son départ. Il n’a jamais tout fait dans le bon ordre il faut croire. Deux âmes vouées à s’aimer et surmonter toutes les crasses que pourra leur faire voir la vie à Hawkins, Indiana.


	2. Encore en retard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout un art pour échapper au surveillant général Cooper. Si Hop' et Joyce ont eu de la chance la première fois, cette fois, elle ne sera pas là pour les aider à esquiver le "traqueur de retardataires"

_« Tonight I gotta cut loose_  
_Footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me off of my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack »_

Il y a de fortes chances pour qu’ils arrivent encore une fois au lycée en retard. Jim sort de chez lui en trombe, avec un toast entre les dents en se débattant avec sa veste pour l’enfiler à peu près correctement. Personne encore n'est levé dans la petite maison familiale dont il est le seul enfant. Son père, vétéran de Corée est le shérif de la ville. C'est la reconversion idéale pour ceux qui reviennent du front et que l’état oublie de remercier. Un job qu’il aime pour un homme apprécié malgré son caractère pas simple. Mais juste. Après tout il a été élu à ce poste par ses concitoyens, ce n’est pas par hasard. Sa mère quant à elle, tient une boutique de vêtements dans le centre-ville. Toujours au courant des derniers potins qu’elle dispense à tout va, autour de la table. Famille simple, franchement le « gamin » n’a pas à se plaindre. 

A peine 19 ans et il dépasse son père d’une bonne tête. Un colosse avec le même tempérament sanguin mais serviable. Un gamin qui n’a qu’une tâche, celle de décrocher une bourse pour aller jouer au foot en universitaire. C’est que le jeune Hopper est un Fullback de talent ! Une grande perche rapide et puissante qui ne laisse passer aucun ballon dans ses grandes paluches une fois qu’il a passé la défense. Son entraineur a dit à ses parents qu’il peut aller loin. Les Hopper ne veulent pas qu’il loupe sa chance. Ça commence par arriver à l’heure en cours. Raté. La vieille guimbarde qui lui sert de voiture démarre du premier coup, c’est un miracle. ça lui évite aussi la ronflante paternelle si on se rend compte de sa présence, encore à cette heure ci.

La voix de Kenny Loggins balance son Footloose à fond dans la voiture. Jim s'enfile en vitesse ce qui reste de son toast avant de tourner au coin de la rue, en direction du restaurant Enzo’s où Joyce à l’habitude d’attendre. Miss Horowitz habite deux rues derrière, elle avancait toujours sur l’artère principale pour plus de facilité et tracer fissa vers le lycée. C’est qu’à pied il y a encore une trotte et le bus l’emmerde profondément. Et puis c'est toujours l’occasion de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Ledit ami qui peste en regardant sa montre à affichage digital. Cooper allait encore leur tomber sur le râble. Au loin, il peut déjà voir la petite silhouette faire les cents pas. Joyce est reconnaissable entre mille pour lui. Toujours habillée de fringue trop grande. Avec ce cuir qu’elle porte sur les épaules et qu’elle lui aura piqué il y a bien un an maintenant. Jean troué enfoncé dans des rangers réformées. En décalage complet avec ce que l’on entend d’un « fille à la mode » et ça lui plait à Hopper.

Bowie a pris place dans le poste quand la « Naine » s’engouffre dans l’habitacle. 

— Toi, t’as encore veillé tard ? T’as vu l’heure. On est pas de l’avant, _dit elle en le réprimandant gentiment._

Joyce sait parfaitement comment il fonctionne les jours qui précèdent un gros match. A s’entrainer à pas d’heure et se mettre en retard pour les devoirs. Il faut dire que la pression familiale est un peu compliquée à gérer parfois pour le grand gaillard. Par chance, il aime vraiment jouer. Sans non plus avoir un melon terrible, Jim sait qu’il est bon dans ce qu’il fait. Ça compense les résultats moyens dans le reste de sa scolarité. Il est loin d’être bête, au contraire ! Mais ça l’ennuie. L’adolescence et la connaissance font rarement bon ménage. La voiture se remet en route, légèrement au dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Il ne craint rien ! Le shérif est encore au lit. 

— Quand j’suis rentré, j’ai complètement oublié la dissert’ de littérature américaine de miss Gelbero. Tiens ! R’gardes dans mon sac, et dis moi si ça va ?

C’est ça d’aller courir comme un dingue dans les bois et zapper le plus important. Au moins, il peut compter sur sa meilleure amie qui est aussi, un garde-fou en ce qui concerne les devoirs. Joyce a beau avoir un an de moins que lui, c’est un petit génie. Une tête. Et il l’admire pour ça. Hopper est même très fier d’elle ! La vie de famille de Joyce est aux antipodes de la sienne. Son père travaillait chez Brimborn Steel Works avant que l’aciérie ne ferme. Quant à sa mère, elle s’est tirée depuis bien longtemps, alors Horowitz fait ce qu’il peut. Avec un sérieux penchant pour la bouteille quand ça déconne un peu trop dans sa tête. L’oisiveté est une arme terrible pour détruire les gens. Autant que l’alcool d’ailleurs. Il n’est pas rare que Joyce ait eut à dormir chez Jim parfois. Ou que ce dernier ait pu remarquer des bleus au poignet de la jeune femme. Mais elle tient bon « Minipouce ». Et Jim n’est jamais bien loin. Toujours dans son ombre. Comme depuis qu’ils ont quinze piges. 

Ils passent le cinéma à toute vitesse, pendant que Joyce se débat pour rester droite dans son siège et fouiller dans le sac du grand dadet. Trouvant enfin son bonheur, la jeune femme se plonge dans la lecture. Un regard en coin de temps en temps, Jim guette la moindre de ses réactions. Le moindre froncement de sourcil, ce bout de nez qui se tord quand quelque chose la chiffonne. Il connait ses moindres mimiques, grimaces par coeur. 

— Alors ?

Le questionne t’il.

— Attends ! Attends ! J’termine. Bon dieu, Hop’ tu pourrais faire un effort sur l’écriture.  
— Ouais, ben on peut pas tout avoir ! Mes doigts servent pour les ballons, pas pour les crayons.  
— Ah bravo ! V’la qu’il se la joue poète. 

Dit elle non sans un brin de sarcasme et un petit sourire en coin qu’elle peine à cacher. L’étudiante range la dissertation et referme le sac de son ami qu’elle garde sur les genoux, avec le sien.

— C’est pas mal ! Vraiment. C’est bien ! Tu t’es amélioré ! Tu pourras dire « merci » à ta prof pour ça.

Joyce arbore un petit rictus malicieux. La prof en question n’est autre qu’elle. Si Jim surveille ses arrières, elle assure les siens dans ses études. Donnant-donnant. Ils se complètent et ça fonctionne parfaitement. Se penchant derrière son volant, il l’embrasse sur la joue et ricane.

— Merci prof !

Dans un ronflement de moteur un peu usé, la guimbarde du fils du shérif se trouve une place sur le parking du lycée, déserté depuis quelques minutes par les étudiants qui se rassemblent comme chaque matin. Joyce lui balance son sac et sort en trombe de l’habitacle. 

— On va passer par le gymnase. Ça devrait être plus « safe » que les couloirs à cette heure.

L’autre opine du chef et passe les lanières de son sac autour d’une épaule. Sa grande dégaine qui peine à passer inaperçue quand tous les deux se faufilent sous les vitres du hall. Jusque là, pas de Cooper en vue. C’est une chance ! D’autant que la veste verte et blanche des Tigers d’Hawkins qu’il porte en toute circonstance, n’aide pas Hopper à se rendre invisible. Loin de là. 

L’endroit est calme. Silencieux ou presque. On peut entendre les bruits des semelles qui crissent sur le parquet de la salle de sport. Des élèves sont en plein court de basket. Les deux retardataires contournent le bâtiment, et débarquent vers le stade où s'essoufflent d’autres étudiant courant sur la piste d'athlétisme. Dans les gradins, certains s’amusent déjà à sécher, allongés sur les traverses. Jim se sent moins seul à les voir, encore que ça fait un moment qu’ils n’ont pas raté volontairement un cours avec Joyce. La dernière fois, Cooper les a surprit à fumer sous ces mêmes gradins. Ils n’ont jamais couru aussi vite de leur vie. Une chance, ce vieux grincheux n’a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi ? La question est encore entière. 

— Joyce… Joyce !

Grogne le jeune homme quant il se rend compte que son amie s’est arrêtée pour discuter avec gros couillon de Bob Newby. Gentil gars, trop même, qui se fait tabasser par Holland et Henderson quasi-chaque semaine. Au vu de la manière dont il regardait la « Naine » c’est à parier qu’il en pince pour elle. Ça ne lui plait pas ! Encore moins quand la principale concernée marche dans son jeu. Le grand dadet se renfrogne, revient sur ses pas et l’attrape par le bras.

— Plus tard Bob ! On a pas le temps ! Allez viens…  
— Hop’ arrêtes ! Foutus pour foutus on peut bien prendre le temps non ?   
— Non !

Ronchonne l’étudiant qui reprend sa marche. Ils sont prés du but. Tellement proche qu’ils pressent le pas et se montre moins prudent. Une voix qui ressemble à une toux de tuberculeux sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle les surprend tous les deux.

— Hopper. Horowitz. Vous êtes en retard. De 25 minutes.

Les deux contrevenants s’étaient presque raidis d’un seul homme, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Joyce lève les yeux au ciel, Hopper baissant la tête vers elle avec une moue dépitée. La chance est une saleté ! Elle a tourné trop vite. Le surveillant principal s’approche d’eux, le genre de petit bonhomme, dégarni et filiforme avec les yeux enfoncés dans les orbites, des prunelles d’un bleu délavé. Et un sourire satisfait de les coincer en bonne et due forme ces deux là. Cooper n’a pas besoin de courir après les retardataires et ceux qui sèchent les cours. Il fait parti des murs du lycée. Le connait dans ses moindres détails, ses moindres couloirs et escaliers. C’est juste une question de patience et de ruse. Et ça paye encore. C’est avec un billet jaune dans les mains, un aller-retour chez la secrétaire du proviseur que les deux amis se dirigent pour récolter le premier avertissement de la semaine. 

— On mange ensemble ? 

Lui demande t’elle avant que leur chemin se sépare. Hop’ hoche la tête, sourit, enthousiaste comme toujours. Pas le moindre du monde inquiété par la sanction, par pour le moment en tout cas.

— 12h à ton casier. Comme d’hab’

Une nouvelle matinée qui commence.


End file.
